


great party

by peka



Series: Berry`s secret [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Alternate Universe - Underswap, Cherryberry - Freeform, Ketchupberry, Multi, Underfell Sans, Underswap Sans, Undertale Sans, kustard - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 22:16:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15082868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peka/pseuds/peka
Summary: gotta love birthdays





	great party

**Author's Note:**

> i have exams in a week  
> oh and thank you very much Underfellsansy for giving me the courage to write more about this fic

today was a very special occasion ,today is blue's birthday.  
not just ANY birthday , it was his first one with red around ,he was so exited ! nothing could ruin this glorious day.  
thus , he was leaving the house to give stretch some room so he could prepare his ''surprise party'' , stars , his brother was so cool ! After putting on his bright blue boots and adjusting the matching bandana , he decided to head to the mistakenly spelled library with a big ''librarby'' written on the front , the irony .

he decided to spend his time trying to find another manuel for courting from the same author of the dating one he already has ,that one seemed pretty useful , but he'll save it for when red comes to his senses and realises his feelings for him. 

Humming a new mtt song he barely knows the lyrics and cheerfully greeting the neighbors , he almost didn't hear a familiar explosion .

the supposedly marshmallow halted ,dread creeped into him , that was the telltale sound of a machine , the machine they had in the basement .

He knew he should've disposed of it despite red's protests and begging.

Who knew what kind of monstruosities could come out of it from other universes .

or did red do something to it ? did he manage to leave? no ,red wouldn't wake up this early ,not in a thousand years , not him nor papyrus . and they probably wouldn't be since they are pretty much used to loudness , besides the wall between the basement and the house was soundproofed anyway .

making his way to the secret lab behind their house he could see a cloud of smoke erupting from the door ,he sped up ,unfortunately  , trying to open the door was futile as it was closed with a lock ,  he had to break through it.

   
Welp ,he'll have to explain it later , but that's a problem for later him to deal with , sorry not sorry..  
luckily there's no fire , but with closer inspection , he could make up a silhouette he was by far familiar with.  
that's quite .. troublesome ,but nevermind , the magnificent sans will always aid people in need !  
making his way through the smoke to the unconscious skeleton , who was wearing a blue jacket , black sport shorts and a white dirty shirt , he was a little bit smaller then red and himself , probably not the sportive type despite the shorts he's wearing ,he checked his health inspecting him for any injury :  
sans (undertale)  
hp 1  
exp 0  
lvl 0  
he's not from around here*

blue gasped , he was horribly fragile , he sure is lucky he didn't dust during the explosion , or else he would've been just a pile of  imperceptible  dust in the already dusty room.  
carrying the sans and hastily taking him to the living room , blue called for his bro and red.

\------------------

his head throbbed , he was tired , and he could smell something burning .  
all of those were usual, papyrus was probably making him a something to help him heal , the taste doesn't matter as long as his cool bro puts all the positive energy and love into what he's making .  
He can't remember much but he knew he went to the basement , a sad attempt to distract himself from everything wrong with his life ,and ... Oh , the machine! why did he try to fix an old broken machine he didn't even know its practicality ? dings always told him to stay away from his laboratory and machines , anyhow , he mentally prepares himself for a very long lecture he's not ready for , not now at least , sans tries to open his eye sockets but he is greeted with white pain , after a couple minutes it ebbed away and he could hear someone speaking next to him , probably addressing him but he can't make out the words , strange , doesn't sound like paps , confused and a little afraid , he forced his eyes to open and afterlly open anf is met with papyrus? wearing a hoodie ?

oh it's a prank , did paps finally decide to start a prank war with him ? So cool , but he should know better than to start one with him of all people .

he was so proud.

and then two sanses appeared next to him , stars his brother certainly leveled up his game , what a pro !

papyrus ? serves him a cup of honeyed tea and waits for him to get a grip of his bearings before he starts a long explanation of who they are and where he is , the look on sans's face was devastating , they just got to the surface, and he already missed his bro , will he ever see him ever again ? !

He starts tearing up , he wants his bro ! What could he ever do without him! Hiding his face with his hood .

they felt sympathy for him , he sure has some childish habits despite his mature demeanor , and he knows it , he likes hugs and cuddles , not like they will ever know . They offered him to stay with them until he found a way back to his home , unfortunately (and to blue's great delight) the machine was obviously done for , and it won't be able to be turned on for a long time , even longer to start working properly.

blue didn't mind the addition to the house , the more the merrier right?

the only problem was the new pun trio , blue had to endure all those terrible puns day and night , thankfully red and comic ; the nickname they chose for sans , offered help with the different chores , except that his bro didn't.

''PAPY PICK UP YOUR SOCK! THIS IS INAPPROPRIATE IN FRONT OF OUR GUESTS''

''what if i told you i'll do it later''

''I'LL REFUSE THIS OFFER AND MAKE YOU PICK IT UP RIGHT NOW''

''ok so what if i told you i  don't wanna''

''IT DOESN'T MATTER , I'LL STILL MAKE YOU PICK IT UP ''

''ok , so what if i get somebody else to pick it up for me''

''PAPYRUS ! THIS IS YOUR SOCK,  YOU PICK IT UP YOURSELF''

''ok so what if-''

''UGH, YOU LAZY BONES!'' blue picks up the sock and heads to the washing machine to throw it in the laundry basket ,while passing by the door of his room he heared a giggle , that was comic's , he was with red .

again .

stealthily ear dropping on what was happening , he could hear a skele-ton of puns being thrown by each one at the other , 

now , blue wasn't a mean monster , nope , he wasn't, but , stars , comic was pushing all his buttons.

red was his ! he met him first !! how dare he put a move on him?! ,and red reciprocated the feelings too , so unfair !!

why was red so dense to his courting methods ? he was as old as any other sans ! he has his needs too !

''oh and happy birthday to you , i mean to us , but , uhhh ? shouldn't we start preparing blue's birthday ?''

his birthday ! he forgot about it , that's why stretch was trying to get him out of the house the whole time ?, and he kept refusing to leave to not let the two sanses get too close to each other , he kept butting in every time they got too chummy .

looking back at his bro laying on the couch, paps was sweating , poor guy was stressed that he wouldn't be able to finish the party in time .

wearing his boots and announcing his leave , he went to waterfall to cool his nerves aka destroying something , comic is a hindrance , he has to get him out of the way. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> after exams i'll rewrite all my fics and fix the spelling mistakes


End file.
